User talk:Petite Main
Glad to be here This is a very cool project, let me konw if I can be of service. jjsweet good day. sorry, my English is very bad, I have to use the online translator to communicate well. understand the message. of course, you can use. greetings from Barcelona and see you soon. Paco thank you - re: resizing photos Thank you for your assistance in fixing the size of the Betsey Johnson skirt pattern photo. Two questions: 1) How did you do this (so if it happens again, I can fix it)? 2) Should I be taking smaller photos? My current dimensions are 1200x1600, but my camera can also do 480x640. I'm new to wikis (this is the first one I've participated in) and have been using the template under the "add a new pattern" option. Thanks for all your help. Patterns for the Stars 18:05, 29 April 2008 (UTC) adoption hi there. i see your name here a lot, doing very good and helpful work. i was wondering, since the only sysop and b'crat is pretty much MIA, would you be interested in 'adopting' this wiki? it would mean being granted permissions that would give you the power to delete pages, protect pages, handle those problem reports (which i notice you keep taking care of the problem, thanks), and other trusted actions (messing with MediaWiki: pages). just leave me a note here on this page if you do, i'll contact the staff to make it happen. --Uberfuzzy 10:37, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Uberfuzzy, well thank you, I'd love to 'adopt' this wiki, as you say. Petite Main 15:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) reverting the images Greetings, Can you tell me why you are reverting the images? I am removing the pattern size so that I can link to them from my website to create more traffic for your wikia. People get very confused when they see the pattern sizes on the enlargements of the pattern. I am not removing any other information about the pattern, except for the size. If this is not acceptable please tell me and I will remove all my links to the wikia from my site. I thought this is why Erin at dressaday created the wiki to have sewing pattern companies link to it and provide a source for selling sewing patterns on the internet. My costumers get VERY confused when they go from my small image that says the patterns are one size on my site and then see a pattern size on the enlargement on the wiki. I know that isn't too clever of them, but this happens all the time. So, I have been removing the pattern size on the wiki images. Regards, Michelle Lee owner Patterns from the Past www.oldpatterns.com Hi Michelle (and Petite Main), Forgive me for intruding. I first noticed you were editing an image of mine to remove sizing information in January, Michelle, and I asked a question about why it was happening on Simplicity 3130. I put it on the talk page for the image, not the pattern page, so it was probably easy to miss: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Image_talk:Simplicity_3130_front.jpg While I understand why it must be frustrating for you, and I'm honestly not feeling very strongly about this one way or the other, I think the purpose of the wiki must be larger than selling patterns. I know people who use it for many purposes now, including myself, helping with their own archives, learning about the history of patterns and so forth. That said, I wondered in my original question whether removing the sizing text on a pattern might be losing some historical information, such as what size related to what bust measurement, evidence that a pattern was available in a certain size and even the font and placement of the text which might change for a company over time. Of course, linking to sellers, or helping a seller sell patterns are incredibly useful (and much wanted!) purposes too. Trying to think this through a little, I wonder if sellers are going to run into more trouble in the future if they link to or use a picture from the wiki that is a picture of a different individual pattern than the one they are selling. Might buyers not also get confused about the condition or color-way of a pattern, not just the sizing? For instance, I noticed Hollywood 987 on your site, Michelle, shows a pattern envelope in much different condition from the one on the wiki. I'm not sure that having a seller then change a page's pattern image to the one they are selling is really a good solution, though maybe that would work - it would require a lot of effort though, changing the picture back and forth as stock moves. And then who would get to keep their picture up if more than one seller has a copy? For customers entering from the wiki side, I think it doesn't matter so much what picture is used so long as it is clear and complete (and so I think it should be an unaltered image). They'll be clicking on the link to the vendor and will discover what size the seller has available. I think it would be a shame for you to lose that promotion, Michelle. Because of the wiki I've noticed how many wonderful patterns you have that I didn't know about before. Is there any way for you to make clear on your site that the link to the wiki is simply for more information about the pattern and emphasize it's not a picture of the actual pattern they will receive? Maybe in the text of the link to the wiki (something like "Learn more about this pattern at the Vintage Pattern Wiki." instead of "see larger" - that way you could do a search and replace on the site, and hopefully wouldn't make too much work for you) and then in the text of your pattern description add a line like: "This thumbnail is a picture of the actual pattern you will receive. It is SIZE 12." or something like that? Just my thoughts, and I'm intending them only as suggestions in the hope they might be helpful. Sincerely, Jennifer Laughing Magpie 14:54, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, I've actually been a member for over a year (before I had the blog, and under a different name) and have always done light edits off and on. If there's anything I can do, let me know. --Sewducky 10:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC)SewDucky Thank you Hello Petite Main - no problem on the reverts. And thank you for setting up all the great categories, particularly the designer links. I like the new user welcome message, too. Best regards, tarna 17:20, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the Welcome! That is a nice new touch. LOL But I've been here from day one. But I noticed every time I come back that there are new changes and most of them are good ones. --Cemetarian 19:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC)cemetarian I figured it was something like that...........it is a nice touch.....but kinda weird.........Know what I mean? New to this Hi Petite Main, I would like to know how do I go about purchasing these patterns? New to this wiki Hi. I'd like to add patterns to the list. Someone mentioned an add a pattern link, but I can't find it. I uploaded a photo of a pattern that is not on the list, but that just puts on my page. Any help would be appreciated! Journeywoman 15:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Add me to the end of the "How do I do this?" line??? I just cannot see where to start to add a pattern. I'm probably just overlooking something really simple, but just don't know where it is??? Thanks so much! Shirley--Shirley 14:43, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, Shirley. I received a great answer (to follow) from Rita: The best and easiest way to from the front page of the Wiki..... in the center section near the bottom of the page is a box with a button that says "create page" Type in the brand and number of the pattern you want to add. (If it is McCall's or McCall, make sure you do it correctly) Click create page. If there is already a page you will get an error message ...... click the "edit page" at the top and make sure it is the pattern you are trying to add (since the numbers recycle, it is possible that it is a different decade). If the page is for the pattern you want to add, just go back to the front page because it's already there. If it is a different pattern, click you back button and it will take you back to the error page and you can see if there is another pattern with a "A" suffix (that is how we are doing the multi numbers....the first one entered gets the number and the 2nd, 3rd etc gets "A" "B" designation etc) Proceed as before.... If the pattern you want to add isn't there, you will get a edit page..........that takes a bit of trial and error to do but is easy once you get the hang of it. You can use the image icon in the top bar to add you image (be sure to size it accordingly with the pop up that shows........400 max is the best size)..........fill in the description, and if you can't figure out how to do categories (which I haven't figured out) someone else will come along and do it for you. I hope my little mini book has helped...........LOL Good Luck, have fun and let me know how it goes. Rita Visit cemetarian at EveryPlaceISell.com Rita, Your instructions were perfect!!!! I added two patterns and was sooo thankful to you I wanted to make sure you knew you were an excellent teacher!!! I don't understand the categories either. I'm going to concentrate on adding some old patterns and making SURE I know what I'm doing. Mastering Categories will be next on my to-do list. Thank you again sooooo much!! --Shirley 22:22, 12 April 2009 (UTC) If you ever happen to see that I've added a page and not added the photo, hang in there -- sometimes I get listing and realize I don't have the scan. Rather than interrupt the rhythm of my process, I go ahead and add the wiki page, then add the photo later. If several days goes by and you don't see a picture, that's totally different -- message me and ask me what my problem is. :-) Lisa wishlist contacts Hello, How does the holder of a "wished" pattern contact the person who wants the pattern. I viewed some wishes with only a user name, but no easily discernible way to contact them. This is a great feature! Colseng 15:57, 17 April 2009 (UTC)colseng Featured Users in Community Thank you for assistance earlier today. I do have another question ... What actions can I take to qualify to be among those listed COMMUNITY/FEATURED USERS? Thank you. Colseng 19:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Connie Edits done while logged out! Sorry! Hi Petite Main! I just realised I wasn't logged in when I made an edit to Hollywood 1126, so it ended up as User 68.146.94.189. I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I could be logged out and make edits. So, those edits were actually me - Laughing Magpie 00:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) looking for pattern to purchase Do you have or know anyone who owns Advance 2380; ca. 1940s; Stuffed Animals - Dog, Panda, Rabbit, Horse, Elephant and would be willing to sell it to me? Thanks! Emily Gouge imafollower@hotmail.com I'm sorry Emily but I have no idea, you should leave your name on the Wishlist for this pattern in order to be contacted may someone have this pattern to sale.Petite Main 06:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) HI FROM MEXYCAN Thank you for your welcome. I am new at this. Am I correct that by adding my wishlist patterns to this site that if anyone has them they will contact me? That would be great as I want these ones so badly, and have been searching a long time until stumbling onto here (c; CAN'T ADD IMAGES I can't seem to add images. The editing toolbar is not showing up on the page I want to add images too, and I've spent about an hour reading the add image directions. Nothing is working so far, and all attempts at following directions have failed. Suggestions? Phedre Retrieved from "http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Help_talk:Add_Images" Advance Import, etc. Hello Petite Main, I got a note tonight from Miss Helene's and she suggested that we move all the Advance Import and Advance Import Adaption patterns to titles with that name. I don't quite know what to do about this, and here are my general thoughts and observations: * We did not include descriptors in the other pattern names, like Vogue Couturier and Vogue Paris Original. For consistency's sake, should we stay with all plain titles? * There are already a few Advance Import patterns under that title, and there are duplicates with Advance only, e.g. 113. If we permanently split them, we might get even more duplicates. * Although it may sound like it, I am certainly not against identifying the special patterns in the title, but think we need find a way to avoid confusion,inconsistency, and duplication overall... Any ideas? Best regards, Birgit tarna 06:52, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the answer! Hope you had a nice holiday. I will let Miss Helene's know to search under the Advance Import Category, and - when I get some time - move the ones are duplicates or labeled as Import patterns, unless we hear objections... Best, tarna 04:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hello, try to contribute with Categories I begin some order in the categories such as Designer, Pattern Companies, Dresses, Tops, Sleeves. In Browse page, you can see it with subcategories. Also put subcategories to Vogue and McCall Is it ok? --Zynia 13:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Template Do you think it would be usefull to make a template or two, to add in the end of some categories. Just to make it user-friendly.--Zynia 18:25, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Started a Books Category Thanks to whomever edited the main page back to normal. Much easier to find things. Per our rambling discussion, I added a BOOKS category to the main page, and will fill it as I have time for pattern related books in my personal library. Please review, and see what you think? Also, what criteria does a pattern dealer have to use to have their store name added to the main page? I am starting to upload a lot of patterns for sale plus items from my personal library. Thanks for the clarification. Phedre Thank you for the welcome! Petite Main, thank you for welcoming me, I am fairly new to using Wikis and just now saw your message! --Artdoodads 04:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC)Artdoodads Thanks for the welcome. I have six patterns I need to find for a research project. None of them are currently listed here. And I have only editorial information about them, but no images yet. Is there a way to create a pattern page for each so I can show that I am seeking these? Here's what info I have thus far. These are 1965 McCall patterns. Since McCall reuses numbers again and again, it can get a bit confusing. So the price seems to have some indication that differentiates them. McCall 7938 - 75 cents made in sizes 10-18 (coat) McCall 7932 - 65 cents made in sizes 10-18 & 9-13 (2 pc top & skirt) McCall 7918 - 65 cents made in sizes 10-18 & 9-13 (dress) McCall 7903 - 65 cents made in sizes 10-16 & 9-13 (jumper) McCall 7923 - 65 cents made in sizes 10-16 & 9-13 (dress with belt) McCall 7984 - 75 cents made in sizes 10-18 (poncho) This is for an academic project, so I can't use substitutions. Assistance would be great. Thanks for the welcome. I have six patterns I need to find for a research project. None of them are currently listed here. And I have only editorial information about them, but no images yet. Is there a way to create a pattern page for each so I can show that I am seeking these? Here's what info I have thus far. These are 1965 McCall patterns. Since McCall reuses numbers again and again, it can get a bit confusing. So the price seems to have some indication that differentiates them. McCall 7938 - 75 cents made in sizes 10-18 (coat) McCall 7932 - 65 cents made in sizes 10-18 & 9-13 (2 pc top & skirt) McCall 7918 - 65 cents made in sizes 10-18 & 9-13 (dress) McCall 7903 - 65 cents made in sizes 10-16 & 9-13 (jumper) McCall 7923 - 65 cents made in sizes 10-16 & 9-13 (dress with belt) McCall 7984 - 75 cents made in sizes 10-18 (poncho) This is for an academic project, so I can't use substitutions. --Inkypov-gabrielle 04:12, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Vintage Pattern needed I am need of Simplicity #5318 c 1972. Any suggestions? Vintage pattern needed I am in need of Simplicity pattern #5318. Any suggestions? --Dareyl4 18:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) dareyl4 Thanks for this welcome. This is truly the information highway and I'm cruising. Keep me privy to projects if I may be of support. Vintage Butterick designer pattern 3941 A (Norma Tullo) I made this dress (long version) identical to the pattern envelope photo...in 1966. Would love to buy an uncut or cut/complete pattern in size 14 or 16. Please help! Thanks! --Klriordan 20:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Hi! Actually, I was trying to make a new entry (page?) for that pattern, since I saw there wasn't one, but I think I messed up. I'm not sure what went wrong, except that I am woefully technologically challenged. Any help would be appreciated! Also, I have a few more vintage patterns that aren't listed here that I wanted to add. I think this is a lovely resource! Thank you, Ashlea New User - Butterick 4126 Hi, I'm new to this, but have tried to upload a photo of Butterick 4126 made up to the gallery - with some success. I also have a better photo of the pattern envelope if you would like it. But don't know how to change the main photo. --Waheymikki 12:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) entry marked for deletion I'm not surprised at all! I had entered all of the pattern info and didn't realize it was so recent until the very end... and didn't know how to delete a listing! What a n00b. ;) Thank you for catching it so quickly.--Ampersandranch 00:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Did I do it right? I added a few patterns. I'm new to this, so let me know if I messed something up! Frmky 06:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Image question Hi Petite Main, I'm new to the Pattern Wiki and have some questions. I have a photo of Simplicity 1868, the pattern is in much better shape than the currrent photo on the 1868 page. I was able to upload it, but not in the format that I see the other pattern articles in (photo on top, text on bottom). When I uploaded, I got a dialogue box asking if I wanted the image either left or right justified, no option to have it on top of the text. Is there a way to replace an image and keep the same format for the page? Thank you! Patternfan Links PS, how do you get your userid linked (in blue) on these pages? Thanks, Patternfan New Here I've never used a wikia before so let me apologize now if I make a mistake, ha ha. I work for a thrift store doing their online selling and we have hundreds of out of print patterns on our site. I'd like to add some here as time permits but am not too sure how to go about adding a new pattern. So far, all the ones I've looked up (mostly 1970's patterns) aren't on the wikia so I know I can add to the database. I've seen the help pages on how to edit the content that is allready here, but how do I add a new pattern? For example, I have a Butterick Pattern# 5754, Copyright 1987 that is out of print. I've looked and it does not currently appear on the wikia. I've gone to the Butterick section and at the bottom it asks if I want to add a category. I suppose I am thinking that all I want to do is add a page, not a whole category? I think this is why I am confuse (doesn't take much to confuse me these days, LOL) Any help would be greatly appreciated. I also wanted to make sure, you are listing any out print pattern, correct? I believe that current ones are not being used? We have checked all our patterns via the pattern markers websites when we added them to our website (except perhaps a few in the very beginning) to see if they were out of print. Thanks for any help! Pattie --Pattie1970 14:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello, It's Tina of What-I-Found. I'm back after a long absence, trying to get some wedding dresses uploaded. And I'm using Ritas guidelines which are a great help, but of course I messed up the first one...it's Advance 9290. but I seem to have the title just 9290 and can't figure out how to edit it. Can you help? I am on a lot of cold meds so if it's obvious then that's going to be my excuse. ;-) Thanks so much, Tina edit to Vogue 7175 pattern Hello Petite, Thank you for your welcome. Spiffyvintage 19:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Previous message Title of previous message should have been Hello! Spiffyvintage 19:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Photos Hello Petite, I'm new to this, and I have a question about editing photographs on the pattern pages. May users replace photos on the pattern pages? I have noticed a few over exposed, fuzzy pictures that have been used probably because that was the best pic available. I can replace some to improve the view if that would be OK. Don't want to assume too much. Let me know. Thanks. Spiffyvintage 16:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ummm...Whoops... Hello Petite Main. I think I goofed something up on the homepage. I added my name to the list of vendors who're supplying images and now the page is goofed up. I swear all I did was add my name! Something went wrong somehow and I don't know how to fix it. If my name has to come out in order to fix it, that's fine, too. --RinaSlayter 17:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Another error to be fixed..... Hi Petite, I made a mistake on the McCall 7566 entry page. There is a space in the title that will interfere with the searches for the record. It looks like this (Mc Call 7566). I didn't know how to edit the title. Let me know how to edit a title in case I do it again. Sorry! Spiffyvintage 23:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC)